objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Meh, Objectmon in my own version
Credit to HoodehJoe Can you find the REFERENCE?! Hint: Grow, burn, ashes #Petal - Grass #Strange Bulb - Grass #Plantera - Grass #Magma Ore - Fire #Magma Slab - Fire #Magma Flail - Fire #Sea Scale - Water #Aquatic Bar - Water #Starfish Wand - Water #Kabloom - Fire/Grass #Cagney Carnation (Cuphead) - Fire/Grass #Mothron Eggy - Normal #Baby Mothron - Normal/Flying #Mothron - Bug/Flying #Sprouty - Grass #Forestfirey - Fire #Ashy - Ghost #Herpling - Dark #Coldling - Dark/Cold #Globee - Water #Mimic - Steel #Corrupt Mimic - Dark #Crimson Mimic - Dark #Hallowed Mimic - Light #Hell Bringer Mimic - Fire #Mycelium Mimic - Grass #Submerged Mimic - Water #Berserker Shard - Fire #Berserker Breaker - Fire/Steel #Death Essence - Dark #Omni-Cannon - Dark/Chaos #Inferno Essence - Fire #Molten Banner - Fire/Arcane #Ocean Essence - Water #Deity's Trefork - Water/Light #Man Hacker - Steel #Razor Typhoon - Water #Nuclaer Fury - Poison/Water #Tentaquil - Water/Bug #Doppelganger - Depends on what it copies #｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(っ ͡° ل͜ ͡°)っ✂╰⋃╯ - Normal #Door Key - Steel #Iplora - Bug/Steel #Chromox - Fire/Steel #Monica - Fire #Glacior - Ice #Shotgun Ice - Ice #Snacky - Normal #Sweety - Ice #Mouthpiece - Steel #Lightning - Electric #Nail - Steel #Saw - Steel #Remote - Steel #TV - Steel #Traveler's Boots - Normal #Hermes Boots - Normal/Flying #Hoverboard - Flying #Green Belt - Fighting #Tiger Climbing Gear - Fighting/Steel #Tabi - Fighting #Black Belt - Fighting/Dark #Master Ninja Gear - Fighting #Slag Stompers - Normal/Rock #Fish Findery - Water/Steel #Radary - Steel #Eye - Normal #Mechanical Lens - Steel #Celestial Magnet - Steel/Light #Celestial Cuffs - Steel/Light #Silver Spear Tip - Steel #Molten Spear Tip - Steel/Fire #Crystal Spear Tip - Steel/Ice #Panic Necklace - Normal #Shark Tooth Necklace - Normal #Dragon Talon Necklace - Dragon #Eye of the Golem - Rock #Mask of the Crystal Eye - Rock/Psychic #Paint Sprayer - Normal/Water #Presserator - Steel #Devil's Carapace - Fire #Ghastly Carapace - Fire/Ghost #High Test Fishing Liney - Water #Stringy - Normal #Yoyo Glovey - Normal #Blue Counterweighty - Water #Red Counterweighty - Fire #Purple Counterweight - Poison #Green Counterweight - Grass #Black Counterweighter - Dark #Yellow Counterweighter - Electric #Moon Shell - Dark/Water #Yellow Face - Normal #Smiley - Normal #Norman - Normal/Steel #Royal Gel - Water/Poison #Shield of Cthulhu - Steel/Dark #Worm Scarf - Arcane/Dark #Brain of Confusion - Arcane/Dark #Hive Pack - Grass/Flying #Spore Sac - Poison/Grass #Shiny Stone - Light/Rock #Gravity Globe - Cosmic #Cross Necklace - Light #Lost Cross - Light/Dark #Lost Cross Necklace - Light/Dark #Fear Monger - Dark #Turn Undead - Dark/Ghost #Mouthpiecey - Steel/Sound #Epic Mouthpiecey - Steel/Sound #Metronome - Sound #Subwoofer - Sound #Aranchid's Subwoofer - Sound/Psychic #Blood Demon's Subwoofer - Sound/Dark #Deep Dark Subwoofer - Sound/Water #Devil's Subwoofer - Sound/Fire #Energized Subwoofer - Sound/Electric #Grim Subwoofer - Sound/Ghost #Spartan Subwoofer - Sound/Rock #Sub-Zero Subwoofer - Sound/Ice #Toxic Subwoofer - Sound/Poison #Terrarium Surround Sound - Sound/Arcane #Aegis Blade - Steel/Flying (lol it actually burns enemies but due to Vesuvius being Steel/Fire I had to do this) #Briny Baron - Steel/Water #Cosmic Discharge - Steel/Cosmic #Blosssom Flux - Steel/Plant #SHPC - Steel/Electric #Vesuvius - Steel/Fire #Malchite - Steel/Poison #Magmordus - Fire/Arcane #Hydranne - Water/Arcane Category:Blog posts